


I waited for death.

by novaprospekt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, POV, first fanfic, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's POV of season 1 episode 36</p>
            </blockquote>





	I waited for death.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my very first fanfic I ever wrote but never got around to posting it. So here it is.

_Is this what death feels like?_

_Darkness. Succumbing to oblivion. Muffled voices in the distance. Am I about to be reunited with the faces I sent to eternal damnation? I can not move. I don’t feel anything. Do I even still have a body? Or am I just a spirit left to wander through this empty abyss for all eternity?_

_I suddenly feel weightless. Death has finally came to carry me off. Muffled voices are all around me. I have managed to escape Death’s clutches for 335 years, now that it has a hold of me, it doesn’t wish to ever let me go. I’d sacrifice myself to end Mother’s tyranny a thousand times over, if it meant to keep her out of danger. To keep Laura safe._

_Death, I am ready._

 

“Carm!”

 

_Lau….Laura?_

 

_Why do I hear her voice? I feel Death let go of me. I don’t feel weightless anymore. The muffle voices are still around me. Is this it? Or is this the final torture Death has in store for me before it swallows me whole? I hear Laura cry over my centuries old body as I passover, unable to wipe away the falling tears from her face?_

“Well blood! She needs blood!”

_Blood? Am I about to be drown in blood again as I am helplessly listening to the sound of Laura’s voice? Death is playing sinful tricks on me. For all the innocent lives I have taken, who am I to say that Death would be any fair to me? Death can be cruel._

“Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead.”

_The taste of sweet iron touches my tongue and I feel it slither down my throat. A heartbeat. I hear a heartbeat. A heartbeat that I have grown to be familiar with, one I would listen to as the owner would sleep near inches away from me, one that has become enticing melody to my ears. I start to feel my body again. Her voice becoming clearer. I open my eyes. I am not dead. Death did not claim me just yet._

_I sit up slowly, taking in my surroundings. Everything is slowly coming back to me. I am back in our dorm, in Laura’s bed. Laura, Xena and the nervous one are all looking at me with wide eyes._

“Woa, that was a kick.” _I sarcastically say_

_Before my eyes can even adjust to the light, arms are wrapped around me. Her sweet fragrance encircling me, filling my lungs with her intoxicating aroma. She quickly releases me and takes a few steps back. I look up to see her gleaming eyes staring right at me._

“Hey.” _She says so naturally and calm, its ridiculous._

“Hey” _I responded_

_I take a second to collect myself. Curly Cue, for once, shuffles herself and Ginger Giant out of the room to give us some privacy. How long have I’ve been out for annoyance to barge out the door rather in? I hope it just stays that way._

“Are you hurt? It looks like maybe you’re hurt. And…” _Laura quickly says. I look at her, worry and concern on her face._ “…I’m sorry I hugged you so hard that you’re hurt, it’s just that…”

_Her voice is shaking as she speaks. I stand up slowly, meeting her at eye level and closing the distance between us._

“…you were dead and now you’re not and – and I know you’re probably going through….” _She’s stuttering again. God, she’s so cute. Even if she’s tripping over her own words._

“….through a lot of stuff with your mom. It’s just…”

 _She is so breathtaking. I grab her head with both hands, pull her in and finally kiss her. She tastes a whole lot better than I can ever imagine. After a second or two has passed, I broke the kiss. I look at her carefully, looking for rejection or regret in her eyes. But instead, she smiles and continues to explain herself._ “…And I know that you didn’t do everything for me, I just…” _I can’t help but smile at her. I pull her in for another quick kiss and hear her squeal of approval as her arms are on my sides pulling me closer to her. I break the kiss for the second time, to look at her. She looks soulfully into my dead eyes, reaching into my very soul, filling me with the light I thought was gone forever just a few minutes ago. Suddenly, she’s attacking my lips with hers for a few seconds before we finally break apart._

“Wow.” _She says as she looks at me with those innocent beady eyes of hers. We are still holding onto each other when she says,_ “So, you’re a giant black cat, huh?” _I couldn’t help but laugh along with her. God, she’s such a dork._

 

_She was definitely worth almost dying for._


End file.
